The present invention relates to a cable fitting for a light waveguide cable, which is secured to a cable of a high-voltage overhead line and is guided through an insulator in a region of the light waveguide cable down-lead.
A great variety of cable fittings for the acceptance of light waveguide splices and light waveguide excess lengths are known; however, they are mostly not appropriate for secure protection in the case of a down-lead in a high-voltage system. Thus, light waveguide cables, which are referred to a AD (or ALL Dielectric) bracket cables, have recently been bracketed onto cables of high-voltage overhead lines by appropriate means, such as by straps. However, given the down-lead of such a light waveguide cable, difficulties arise regarding the high-voltage values. When the light waveguide cable is bracketed onto a phase cable of the high-voltage overhead lines, it must be particularly assured that a person can safely touch the down-leaded light waveguide cable, as well as the utilized cable fitting. Thus, for example, it is already known from German patent application No. DE 196 48 755 that an insulator, through which the light waveguide cable, or its light waveguide, is guided, can be used on the down-lead of a light waveguide cable that is bracketed onto a phase cable of a high-voltage overhead line. The light waveguide cable covering is thereby stripped and only the light waveguides are guided further, as warranted, together with an envelope that surrounds them. When using traditional cable fittings, these would have to be immediately mounted at a great height on a pole in order to guarantee protection against physical contact and protection against vandalism.
However, this means that large excess lengths of light waveguide cable would have to be arranged in the region of the mounted cable fitting. The excess length must be sufficient in order to carry out splice and service work on the ground. As schematically illustrated in FIG. 1, the excess length of this light waveguide cable is arranged in loops which is referred to as an air cable cross, at the cable fitting.